


It's in the eyes

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry gets a little jealous, just a tad bit





	

He can feel the tingle in his stomach. The ache that's growing there, the one that he used to get whenever he used to see Iris talking with some guy or when he saw Eddie smiling and flirting with different men and women at the precinct. It was a sick, burning sensation that formed in the pit of his stomach and made its way throughout his body. That tingling, prickling and utter inane sensation of.....  
  
"You're jealous." Iris bluntly states the words. The cup of coffee in her hands emitting a small cloud of vapors that Barry tries to focus on to keep from answering her question. They make tiny swirls, some that sooth him and he tries to forget. He should have known that having lunch with Iris was a bad idea.. she could always see through him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Barry states. He puts the cup of his own coffee to his lips and take a slow sip. The burning sensation goes down quickly and enticing.  
  
"Len! Omg I never thought I'd see the day that Barry Allen was jealous."  
  
"Lenny is already my boyfriend. Why do I have to be jealous?"  
  
In fact he was jealous. He hated that Len enlisted these feelings from him, and so obvious at that. He thought he was hiding it as best as he could.  
  
  
"Because Barry. Before he was just another criminal. One that no one gave a second thought to behind those goggles and that parka but Barr... now that he's on the straight and narrow and working for the CCPD, he's gaining attention.... attention that you don't like."  
  
And no more true words could be spoken. Ever since Len decided to become the good guy and go straight he was kind of thrilled. For one, the flash wouldn't have to chase him down anymore and for two, he wanted to work with Barry at the station and Joe had found him a position. It wasn't glamorous but hey, he was doing something legit.  
  
And the moment that he entered the building, wearing a tailored black and grey three-piece suit, all eyes had turned to him and Barry instantly felt the sensation. He instantly felt the vibes that the women and men were giving off towards Len. The stares that fell on him when he walked past them or when he took a seat across from Joe.  
  
Len wasn't an ugly guy but he's sure that most people wouldn't just blatantly stare given who he was. Okay they would but only because he was Captain Cold, or formerly known as Captain Cold. Yet he caught them on multiple occasions just.... staring. Watching him like he was a side of beef.  
  
"I get that Iris. But I'm not jealous. Honestly. If they wanna look they can. I know who he comes home to at the end of the day."  
  
Iris rolls her eyes. "That's so Cliche, but Barry. He might come home to you at the end of the day but it doesn't stop them from staring at him, from ogling him and from fantasizing about him. Admit it Bear, You're jealous and Green isn't really your color."  
  
Barry sits back against the chair, slumping slightly and running a hand through his hair. Maybe she was right about all of this, not that he'd feed into her ego and tell her this outright but maybe there was a part of him that held a little jealousy and what made it even worse was the fact that Len didn't even bother to try and detour the advances. He practically played into it.  
  
And that irked him just a tiny bit.  
  
Maybe Iris was right....  
  
                                         ~~  
  
When Barry enters the precinct later that day he notices two things. One, the desk sergeant isn't where she's supposed to be and two, neither is Len. He walks further into the buildin and hears laughter.  
  
"That's so funny Lenny!" He hears the voice of Melissa, the desk sergeant who was supposed to be doing her job instead of flirting with his boyfriend. "You're so funny."  
  
Barry mocks her words, rolling his eyes as he makes his way towards the over joyous laughter that the two of them are engaged in.  
  
When Barry rounds the corner he notices that Melissa has a well-manicured hand placed on Len's back, close to his ass. He walks behind them, making sure to keep quiet in case something goes on and he wants to catch them in the act. Maybe to see what would actually happen between the two of them. He trusts Len, but he knows almost nothing about Melissa. She runs a hand through her short blond hair, smiling brightly at Len with the looks of wanting something more from him.  
  
"Say, I have a lunch coming up and I know that you have one too so I was thinking that maybe we can head down to Jitters? Grab a cup of coffee and maybe get to know each other better?"  
  
From what he can see, Len doesn't show interest at all and he's thankful, however....  
  
"Sure. I'm sure Barry won't mind."  
  
He's been caught. Len looks right ahead at him and Melissa turns, her eyes falling on him and smiling.  
  
"I'm sure he won't! I mean it's great to get to know new people and more friends you know?" She says. Barry bites back a remark and just smiles. A tight, threatening smile that neither seems to catch onto.  
  
"I mean I know Lenny wanted to make more friends and who am I to stand in the way of that?"  
  
Melissa brightens. "What a wonderful sentiment! I'll have him home by midnight. I promise you that!"  
  
Barry watches them leave, watches as Len looks back at him with that awful smirk that Barry knew for certain that he was going to wipe off that face once Len got home that night.  
  
                                         --  
  
Len walks in five past midnight. Barry's sitting on the bed, laptop in his lap and the glasses he didn't really need resting on the top of his nose.  He hears Len before he sees him. He can hear the downstairs bathroom door opening and the light being turned on. He can hear the kitchen door being swung open and rummaging inside. He can hear the heavy footsteps of Len coming up the stairs. He puts everything away and waits.... waits.  
  
"Barry." Len says. He doesn't even glance in his direction once he begins taking off his work clothes. He tosses them all into a hamper near the door before sliding into bed---nude, next to Barry.  
  
"You said midnight. It's five pass. What were you doing?"  
  
Len rests against the headboard. "Honestly? I don't come home at exactly midnight and you assume something? Where's the trust?"  
  
Barry leans over, presses a hand to Len's groin and begins massaging the area. Len's eyes flutter shut for a brief second.  
  
"You, my dear Lenny. I trust." He grazes a hand over Len's cheek and watches in amazement as his eyes flutter close at the touch.  He drops the hand instantly. "Her, not so much."  
  
"And what are you gonna do scarlet? Remind me who I belong to?"  
  
Len's tone is mocking, almost teasing and Barry knows what game that he's playing. But he's not going to fall for it, not going to play into his hands.  
  
Barry pulls back, eyes resting with smugness and aggression and lust.  
  
"Not tonight Lenny. Tonight you get to play this one out all on your own."  
  
He walks away, leaving a very hard Len alone.  



End file.
